Dos Waynes en el Elevador
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Esto toma lugar después de Red Hood and the Olutlaws #18. Después del último ataque del Joker, lo único que Bruce quiere es pasar tiempo con su segundo hijo e intentar mejorar un poco su desastrosa relación. No poseo más que la trama de esta historia.


**Gracias por leer :D Review? PM? Los comentarios siempre me hacen sentir muchas ganas de escribir más y se agradecen profundamente ;) **

**Esto toma lugar después de Red Hood and the Olutlaws #18. Después del último ataque del Joker, lo único que Bruce quiere es pasar tiempo con su segundo hijo e intentar mejorar un poco su desastrosa relación. He cambiado un poco la edad de Jason. **

Dos Waynes en el Elevador

-¡No te me acerques, grandísimo fenómeno!-

Bruce Wayne trató de presionarse levemente la sien para tranquilizarse un poco. Ese fin de semana no estaba saliendo para nada como lo había planeado. Si las cosas marchasen de acuerdo al plan, no estaría encerrado en aquél amplio elevador de cristal con a su hijo de 18 años casi trepado a su espalda mientras le lanzaba miradas amenazantes al único civil atrapado con ellos.

-Parece que el jovencito se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama- el personaje osó suponer después de proferir una risa terriblemente torpe- Lo bueno es que Mr. Confeti es experto en transformar ceños fruncidos en sonrisas salvajes-

Bruce se tuvo que abstener de rodar los ojos ante los ridículamente patéticos ademanes del tipo. No obstante, se vio obligado a reaccionar cuando el joven casi salta sobre su hombro para atacar a su nuevo enemigo. Fue lo bastante rápido y lo pudo atrapar envolviendo su brazo derecho alrededor del torso del chico, quien ya estaba a medio salto sobre su padre.

El muchacho comenzó a retorcerse con desesperación, como un toro al que le muestran un pañuelo rojo y le impiden ir tras él.

El hombre dio media vuelta y soltó al joven, posicionándolo de modo que estuviesen de frente. La desventaja es que también resultaba ser la única barrera entre su hijo y el indeseable huésped.

-Yo que tú quitaría esa sonrisa estúpida de tu feo rostro- amenazó el muchacho, aunque disimuladamente se ocultó un poco detrás de Bruce- Aquí tengo un ninja de dos metros y no dudaré en utilizarlo- gruñó.

Bruce arqueó una ceja, consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba eso hasta para a quien iba dirigido.

-Jason, necesito que te tranquilices- le pidió, tratando de sonar tan razonable como pudo- Si bien este tipo es… extraño- por fin escogió la palabra indicada para definirlo- no creo que represente amenaza alguna-

El muchacho, por su parte, lo observó estupefacto. Sin embargo, dirigió una mirada fugaz a su flanco izquierdo tan sólo para darse cuenta de que el otro "ser" ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

-Cierto, amiguito. No busco peleas, sólo busco sonrisas- casi gritó, riendo sosamente.

En ese preciso instante, motivado por su instinto de supervivencia, el joven detectó un gigantesco cojín gaseoso enganchado al costado del traje del "enemigo". Con extrema rapidez se acercó y lo tomó, enseguida golpeó al tipo en la sien y lo noqueó.

-¡¿Tú necesitas que me tranquilice?!- repitió, arrojando el cojín y ahora sí dirigiéndole toda su atención a su ex mentor, quien se encontraba en un puro estado de shock después de ver como el Segundo Robin acababa de atacar a un civil- ¡Llevamos más de una hora atrapados aquí con… con eso!- se quejó, señalando al particular payaso, quien yacía inconsciente en el elegante piso de mármol.

El Caballero Oscuro no comprendía en qué momento todo había comenzado a salir mal. Los planes eran a prueba de errores, demasiado sencillos como para seguirse al pie de la letra sin objeción alguna… pero al parecer el destino había decidido divertirse con ellos en esa ocasión. Todo había comenzado con simples negocios.

Empresas Wayne acababa de cerrar un trato con esa cadena hotelera y la mesa directiva había recibido una oferta para dos personas aquél fin de semana en cualquier hotel de la franquicia. Sin embargo, ninguno de los miembros, ya fuesen mujeres u hombres habían aceptado la invitación, esas personas estaban tan sumidas en sus empleos que cualquier noción de tiempo libre les parecía un desperdicio.

Bruce tampoco había querido aceptar nada. Jason acababa de recuperarse por completo del último ataque del Joker y Alfred lo había convencido de quedarse una semana más a descansar de la agitada vida que llevaba con los Outlaws, aunque no es que la mansión fuese el sitio más tranquilo que digamos, al menos no con todos los Robins en ella.

Sorprendentemente los amigos del muchacho habían apoyado al hombre mayor, teniendo en mente que recientemente Jason había pasado por muchos altibajos emocionales y que la más reciente "broma" del Joker había sido la cereza del pastel.

No obstante, El Caballero de la Noche era quien se sentía más entusiasmado con la idea de tener al hijo pródigo en casa. Después de que Jason despertase, Bruce había puesto todo su empeño en mejorar la situación con el joven de forma que su hijo notase el esfuerzo pero aun así sin llegar a presionar demasiado. Al principio fue un tanto incómodo, pero no había nada, absolutamente NADA que las galletas y la penetrante mirada de Alfred no pudiesen arreglar.

Poco a poco Jason comenzó a participar en las conversaciones durante la cena e incluso si era con comentarios sarcásticos o de doble sentido, era obvio que la tensión en el comedor era cada vez menos notoria.

Toda aquella mejoría era una de las razones -la principal, para ser sinceros- por la cual el joven empresario no deseaba pasar fuera de casa ni un minuto más de los necesarios, quería disfrutar de aquella semana con su hijo lo más posible antes de que Red Hood volviese a patrullar libre por las calles y las cosas volviesen a ser como lo eran antes, aunque fuese tan sólo en el "campo de trabajo".

Aproximadamente a mediados de la semana, Tim le había informado que tendría una misión con los Titanes desde el viernes, mientras que Dick y Damian tenían planeado vigilar de cerca un par de casos en Blüdhaven. Bruce llegó a temer que Jason se sentiría excluido por sus hermanos, pero la reacción del muchacho al enterarse fue lucir una de sus sonrisas retorcidas y preguntar "¿Eso quiere decir que todas las galletas y pays que Alfred haga serán para mí solo?".

Bruce quería pasar un buen fin de semana con su hijo pues no tenía idea de cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de un evento de Motocross en una de las ciudades en las que su nueva cadena hotelera tenía sucursales. Bruce Wayne no se sentía especialmente atraído por las motocicletas, es decir, sabía utilizarlas y lo hacía si era necesario, pero no eran algo que le atrajera… en cambio a Jason…

Al principio todo marchaba perfectamente. Cuando su hijo escuchó acerca del motocross, se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a sonreír como Bruce no lo había visto en mucho tiempo (no es que lo hubiese visto sonreír mucho desde que salió excavando de su propia tumba, pero aun así…). Alfred también se había alegrado mucho por ellos y, a pesar de las interminables invitaciones que ambos le hicieron para que los acompañase, decidió irse un par de días a visitar a unos amigos cercanos para así dejar que padre e hijo pasasen un poco de tiempo juntos.

El viernes en la tarde, ambos se presentaron en la puerta del hotel, donde comenzó el desastre…

Aquella era una bonita tarde a los ojos de Jason Todd. El cielo despejado, el viento soplaba, no hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, las aves cantaban y… ¡¿los payasos reían?!

¡Un momento! ¡Las bonitas tardes no se suponían que tuviesen payasos! ¡De ningún modo!

Bruce, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, siguió avanzando hasta la recepción, seguido de cerca por un chico en completo estado de shock, quien daba pasos tan automáticos como el progreso de las manecillas de un reloj.

El joven padre, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del joven, no llevaba prisa alguna e incluso se dispuso a hacer uso de su encanto en la bella recepcionista. No obstante, Jason decidió que no tenía tiempo para eso- los payasos parecían estar multiplicándose o algo así- e intervino.

El muchacho sacó su celular y fingió escuchar atentamente, después lo separó de su oreja y lo tapó con una mano.

-Dice mamá que le llamemos al llegar a la habitación- mintió en un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase medio Lobby.

La señorita de la recepción le frunció el ceño a Bruce, quien abrió los ojos enormemente, más que apenado.

-Le seguro que…- comenzó a explicarse, pero la señorita tan sólo le entregó su llave.

-Que disfrute su estancia, Señor- espetó, dándose media vuelta y alejándose, completamente indignada.

Bruce se giró molesto, esperando encontrarse la sonrisa burlona de su hijo, pero , al contrario, el chico lucía bastante nervioso.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Jason?! Ambos sabemos que no tienes a nadie que consideres una mamá-

El joven rodó los ojos, jalando el brazo de Bruce hacia el elevador.

-Caray, Bruce. Me haces sentir especial- bufó.

Bruce se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras el adolescente presionaba frenéticamente el botón para subir.

-¿Qué tienes?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-El lugar está lleno de jodidos payasos. Espeluznantemente extraños payasos- musitó.

-¿Lo está? No vi ninguno-

-Bueno, por supuesto que no. Estabas babeando por la recepcionista-

Justo en el momento en que el empresario iba a replicar, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando salir a todo un enorme grupo de payasos, de todos los colores y formas. Uno de ellos incluso le entregó a Bruce un panfleto.

Jason, quien había palidecido como el mármol cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ahora se encontraba casi pegado a Bruce. El aterrorizado joven alcanzó a leer "Convención de Payasos"…

Desde ese momento no todo había salido tan bien. Para empezar, Jason se la había pasado siendo hostil con cada huésped que se encontraban, sospechando que podía ser un payaso en cubierta.

Por si fuera poco, al día siguiente se levantaron a la hora de comer y salieron de la habitación rumbo restaurant del hotel. Su único error fue tomar el ascensor…


End file.
